Unnamed Miranda class starships
List of unnamed Federation starships of the . Stranded in Spacedock In 2286, this starship was disabled, during a layover in the Earth Spacedock, by an unknown alien probe. ( ) " in an early draft of the script, though the display graphics, mentioned below, favor a vessel. That being said, it is more likely that she is one of the three Miranda-class starships displayed on the graphics featured in the movie, which were later sold at the .}} Qualor II hulks In 2368, the hulks of two starships were stored at Surplus Depot Z15 in orbit of Qualor II. ( ) Evacuation of Veridian III and this starship from Veridian III]] In 2371, this starship assisted the and an starship in recovering the crew of from Veridian III, following the forced crash landing of its saucer section. ( ) was still marked as the from on the saucer, while the "rollbar" had the name and registry of the from . }} Battle of Sector 001 In 2373, two starships fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. The first starship was on the starboard side of the Borg cube firing photon torpedoes as the ship approached Earth. The second starship was on the port side of Borg cube attempting to evade the Borg's tractor beam as it targeted nearby ships, including an starship, and the . ( ) .}} Gilhouly's task force 's task force, including three Miranda-class starships]] In mid-2373, these three starships, accompanied by two starships, were part of Admiral Gilhouly's task force that arrived at Deep Space 9 to assist the space station against the Dominion threat, shortly after they entered the Alpha Quadrant and were joined by the Cardassians. ( ) Second Fleet In late 2373, several of these starships belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the Second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the and , following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) Three months after the start of the war at least three of these vessels were part of the retreating Second Fleet. ( ) Stationed at Starbase 375 In 2374, several of these starships were on patrol near Starbase 375, while the was stationed there, early during the Dominion War in 2374. Other ships present during those periods included the , , and . ( ) File:USS Defiant, Excelsiors and Mirandas at SB375.jpg|The , and several Miranda-class vessels at Starbase 375 File:Federation starbase patrolled by Federation starships.jpg|Several Miranda-class vessels at Starbase 375 Operation Return After these starships, composed of elements from the Second and Fifth Fleets, gradually came together at the starbase, they prepared to retake Deep Space 9. ( ) File:Starbase 375 task force-1.jpg|Several Miranda-class vessels at Starbase 375 File:Starbase 375 task force-2.jpg|Several Miranda-class vessels at Starbase 375 File:Miranda class Antares-type variant.jpg| and her sister ships File:Federation fleet departs Starbase 375.jpg File:Federation taskforce departs Starbase 375.jpg|Several Miranda-class vessels depart Starbase 375 File:Miranda class upgrade, dorsal aft.jpg File:USS Hood in Operation Return.jpg|''Miranda''-class vessel aft of the File:Federation fleet prepares to engage Dominion fleet.jpg ‎ Deep Space 9 stationed starships These four starships were stationed on patrol near Deep Space 9 following the retake of the starbase in 2374 through the end of the war in 2375. They often patrolled with a mixed lot of Bajoran, Klingon or Romulan vessels. Their assignment began shortly after the starbase was retaken by the Federation in 2374, when they three of the four were accompanied by three Klingon Birds-of-Prey, two starships, a attack cruiser, and a Bajoran interceptor. ( ) The same grouping of ships was again present at DS9 in 2375. ( ) They remained on patrol following the arrival of Sirella's transport. ( ) Later these starships, along with the two Galaxy-class starships and the Bajoran interceptor, were again present at DS9. ( ) Prior to the first Battle of Chin'toka, two of these starships were joined by three Warbirds, three Birds-of-Prey, two Galaxy-class starships, and a Bajoran interceptor. ( ) One of the four was solely patrolling in early 2375. ( ) Later, three of the four were on patrol. ( ) File:Sirellas vorcha cruiser.jpg|Two Miranda''s and Sirella's ''Vor'cha ( ) File:Federation-Klingon ships at DS9-1.jpg|Four Miranda''s, one ''Galaxy, one Vor'cha, three Birds-of-Prey ( ) File:Klingon-Federation vessels patrol DS9.jpg|Three Miranda''s, one ''Vor'cha, and three Birds-of-Prey ( ) File:Miranda patrolling near DS9.jpg|One Miranda ( ) File:Mirandas patrolling near DS9.jpg|Three Miranda''s ( ) File:Federation-Klingon-Bajoran ships at DS9-1.jpg|Three ''Miranda''s, two ''Galaxy, one Vor'cha, three Birds-of-Prey, and one Bajoran interceptor ( ) File:Federation-Bajoran ships at DS9-1.jpg|Two Miranda''s, two ''Galaxy, and one Bajoran interceptor ( ) File:Federation Alliance starships at DS9-1.jpg|Three Miranda''s, two ''Galaxy, one Vor'cha, three Birds-of-Prey, three D'deridex, and one Bajoran interceptor ( ) Gaila's prison starbase patrols These six starships, along with two starships, were on patrol near the Federation starbase where Quark's cousin was imprisoned in 2374. ( ) First Battle of Chin'toka * ( ) File:Romulan warbirds join initial Federation-Klingon task force.jpg File:Miranda class, NCC-1864.jpg| Akira approaches weapon platform, First Battle of Chintoka.jpg Second Battle of Chin'toka ]] This starship participated in the Second Battle of Chin'toka in 2375. Hit by the Breen energy dampening weapon, it was destroyed when it suffered a direct hit to its saucer section. ( ) Battle of Cardassia These starships participated in the invasion of Cardassia. One of the ships was being chased by a Breen warship when the Dominion forces began their retreat to Cardassia Prime. ( ) File:Miranda-class starships (What You Leave Behind).jpg File:USS Sitak and USS Majestic hit.jpg File:Miranda class Breen warship.jpg Fleet assembled near Earth These starships were part of a fleet that assembled around a transwarp aperture that opened near Earth in mid-2378 and engaged Sphere 634 upon its emergence from the collapsing transwarp network. ( ) File:Miranda-class starship (Endgame).jpg|A Miranda-class starship in the fleet File:Federation fleet near Earth.jpg|''Miranda''-class starships among the fleet File:USS Voyager's reunion with Starfleet.jpg|''Miranda''-class starships witness Voyager s return cs:Nejmenované lodě třídy Miranda de:Weitere Raumschiffe der Miranda-Klasse ja:名称不明ミランダ級 Miranda class